Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 June 2016
05:37 http://www.strawpoll.me/10448603 05:37 05:37 NationStates is <3 . 05:37 :p 05:37 TMI 05:37 I think we will have a weak to moderate Nina, not a strong one 05:38 ^ 05:38 Possibly, La Nina isnt forming even though El Nino's been over. 05:38 "Authoritarian Democracy" = commie china :3 05:39 :p 05:39 :p 05:39 @SM How did you come up with the "Commie China" designation for Nkech? :p 05:39 Hi PMF 05:40 Imagine if that face was Nkech's instead :p 05:40 :p 05:40 because it was the only way I can call Nkech "corrupt and power-hungry, and very ugly too" without be given a warning, a block, or be demoted. :P 05:40 LOL 05:41 (warning) 05:41 kk 05:41 kkk. 05:41 *jk 05:41 :p 05:41 kkkk. http://www.strawpoll.me/10448429 jkjk. jjjk. jjkk. kkjj. 05:41 lol 05:41 sm have u voted? 05:42 This storm would hit Commie China :3 05:42 :p 05:43 Nuno pls 05:43 http://www.strawpoll.me/10448429 u beter have voted 05:43 Maybe later. :3 05:44 ok make a poll and we'll "vote maybe later... :3 " 05:45 I'll remind you that you can't force me to vote. :3 05:45 A Wiki Life 05:45 contribute to the wiki every day for 200 days ( 138/200 ) 05:46 Wow 05:46 thats on another wiki 05:48 (brb) 05:53 lol 05:59 ok redy to unite weather center? 06:00 Not sure. :P 06:04 would you like to play this on a piano? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmsCuK74vGA 06:04 k. 06:07 https://youtu.be/JmsCuK74vGA?t=1m31s play this on a piano, it'll be easy 06:08 do you want us to play dubstep on a piano? 06:08 no 06:08 k 06:08 more like 48 million PRESSES ON A PIANO 06:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHFVPtU2wxI takes only 1kb of GPU to run 06:10 lol 06:18 there is a nice MCV east of me 06:36 (bk) 06:36 Hey 06:36 Hi guys :) 06:36 :P 06:36 Hi Steve. :) 06:36 Did me and Steve arrive at exactly the same time? :p 06:37 Nope, Steve arrived first. :P 06:37 :p 06:37 @Steve This "Minecraft" user is also named Steve 06:37 Chat seems a little dead... (that long break from 11:18 to 11:36) 06:37 Nah. :p 06:37 :p 06:37 It's waking up 06:37 Really Bob? That's cool! 06:37 Yep 06:37 It seems chat is active when Bob + Sass are here. :P 06:37 Yeah. 06:38 wat is this 06:38 Anyway. :P 06:38 :p 06:38 My test wiki is <3 ; 06:39 I need to update my usercane map for this week. :p 06:39 Yep. :P 06:39 I believe convection is deep enough to classify Steve as a fully tropical cyclone. :p 06:39 5.2 earthquake Borrego Springs 06:39 There was a 5.2 earthquake that occurred near Borrego Springs on June 10, 2016 at 03:05 am Eastern Time. This temblor occurred at a depth of 11.97 km, which is a shallow-focus earthquake (0-70 km deep). 06:39 and pls add the (illu) usercane triangle pls 06:39 BTW, the new Minecraft user seemed like one of the more mature Minecraft players. Usually, MC is filled with little kids (squeakers) :P 06:40 I didn't feel the earthquake since I was sleeping 06:40 same 06:40 k. :P 06:40 I like Terraria better anyway. 06:40 lol 06:40 this is a MCV 06:40 :p 06:40 http://prntscr.com/bet7wx 06:41 :O 06:41 Must be an extremely early Monsoon storm... 06:41 thats a MCV 06:41 Oh 06:42 I hope Danielle forms like how the GFS is forecasting 06:42 But I wish it would become a hurricane 06:42 I hope it forms too. This season is so fast paced :O 06:42 we will call that Agatha 06:43 *that MCV Agatha 06:43 I hope Danielle becomes a hurricane too. 06:43 The Steves meet. :p 06:44 Hi MC! :D 06:44 Hi Steve820 06:44 I am also known as Steve as well. 06:44 Steve meets Steve. 06:44 back 06:44 Steve meets Steve. Sounds like a good show to watch. 06:44 * grabs popcorn * 06:44 :P 06:45 :p 06:45 Better hope we can see drama here. :P 06:45 (drama) 06:45 Steve vs. Steve! 06:45 :O 06:45 bov is (illu) confirmed 06:45 I cant have popcorn since I have braces. ;( 06:45 Whoops, no triangles in his pic :P 06:45 http://www.strawpoll.me/10448429 Please vote. 06:45 06:45 06:45 -Nuno 06:45 06:45 ................................................To the chat. 06:46 Yes 06:46 that MCV was a strong thunderstorm 06:46 Nuno pls 06:46 Nuno pls 06:46 lol 06:46 Wow you ninja'd me SM 06:47 ;) 06:47 :P 06:47 :p 06:47 SM pls 06:47 Bob pls 06:47 lol 06:47 Odile pls 06:47 SM pls 06:47 the drama is lovely. 06:47 <3 06:47 :P 06:47 LET'S TALK ABOUT POSSIBLE INVESTS 06:47 Steve, how do you make a skeleton laugh? 06:48 Nah, let's talk about drama. :3 06:48 Not sure :P 06:48 By tickling his funny bone! 06:48 (drama) 06:48 (clap) 06:48 (good) 06:48 :p 06:48 We don't have any invests to talk about (yet) 06:48 Maybe next week 06:48 Odile, oh yes it is :P 06:49 @Bob true 06:49 except for that MCV 06:49 Seems the 2016 Typhoon season may be very inactive. 06:49 Hi 06:49 Hello. 06:49 I saw the models :D 06:49 Hi, Keranique o/ 06:49 Hi Steve 06:49 :P 06:49 Hey Keranique 06:50 I saw on Bob's blog post that ECMWF is developing a possible Agatha in the EPac. That storm is taking a while to show up...but I still like the Atlantic better 06:51 ;( 06:51 Agatha won't be bad if it crosses ov3er 06:51 *over 06:51 from the other side! 06:51 @Odile :P 06:51 I wish that invest near Cuba developed ;( 06:51 Sadly it was 10-10 06:51 ;( 06:51 It must have been in unfavorable conditions ;( 06:51 http://prntscr.com/bet7wx 06:52 If Agatha does cross-over into the Atl, it was just like TD11-E - Hermine 2010 06:52 Iva pls 06:52 155mph already? 06:53 9-9-6-6 pls 06:53 :D 06:53 Odile, we're actually getting those clouds as far as Victorville (yeah, I moved there from HB a couple weekends ago) 06:53 Great 06:53 It looks like TS Danielle is trapped underneath an ET cyclone 06:53 AVG is annoying me with the popup 06:53 Hold on guys 06:53 I'll return in a minute, my popup won't leave :P 06:53 ^^^^ True 06:53 http://prntscr.com/betdyq 06:54 We could get rain... 06:55 http://www.spc.noaa.gov/products/outlook/imgs/cities.gif 06:55 Oops 06:55 http://www.spc.noaa.gov/products/outlook/day2otlk.html 06:58 congrats chat died (clap2) 06:58 :P 06:58 :P 06:59 06:59 Here, have a (highlight) for killing the chat. 06:59 that eye feature 06:59 It looks kinda like a tropical cyclone, except it isn't one... 07:00 Why must chat die (dead) why, chat, pls don't die... 07:01 idk 07:01 chat died because bob is a commie. 07:01 (bk) 07:01 It's because I got called downstairs for a minute :p 07:01 Lol @SM 07:01 Wb. :P 07:01 Thanks to all wbers 07:01 :p 07:02 Wb :D 07:02 Thanks 07:02 I can't tell if it's one TC and one ETC, two ETCs, or two TCs 07:03 wb 07:03 hybrid 07:04 Which one is the hybrid? 07:04 top 07:04 The bottom one looks fully tropical 07:04 And you can see that Pacific TC down in the EPac. 07:04 Looks like the bottom is tropical, top is hybrid 07:05 Danielle and Earl? :p 07:05 Just Danielle and Agatha probably 07:05 If Earl came before June ended, I would be the most shocked person on the planet :P 07:06 :p 07:06 There is a possibility of a derecho starting in the Wisconsin area late tonight 07:06 Top looks subtropical, down is probably tropical 07:06 ^ 07:06 What is a derecho? 07:06 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Derecho 07:06 straight 07:06 A damaging straight-line windstorm, kinda like that. 07:10 Oh 07:10 That's a powerful storm 07:11 http://www.strawpoll.me/10448429 http://www.strawpoll.me/10448429 http://www.strawpoll.me/10448429 http://www.strawpoll.me/10448429 i'm waiting 07:11 I voted already. 07:12 ^ 07:12 OK 07:12 Mostly Yes.... 07:13 07:13 second poll: http://www.strawpoll.me/10449495 07:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lITBGjNEp08 07:14 Hi Keranique 07:14 Hi 07:14 My screen froze 07:14 Wb 07:14 @Nuno So how would we "unite" these weather centers? 07:14 I don't want to unite my center 07:15 http://zoomradar.com/ Chasers are streaming near the developing derecho 07:15 ....he left.... 07:15 I know 07:15 I'm just saying 07:15 I've been thinking of making a center myself soon... 07:15 Yay :d 07:16 It probably won't come until at least next week though, but I hope to get it up ASAP :D 07:18 (dead) again... 07:18 Yep... 07:19 I'm working on our updated user map with all the intensities for this week's advisories 07:20 No major shockers this week. 07:20 :p 07:22 Except I am re-designating Nkech's remnants as an AOI. 07:22 Am I stronger? 07:22 yes 07:23 You'll find out soon :p 07:23 Ok 07:26 I have 6 more days 07:26 Hair 07:26 k den Nuno 07:26 Then I'll be 140mph 07:26 *hair 07:26 Hey Darren 07:26 **hai 07:26 Geez 07:26 Hi Darren o/ 07:26 Hi 07:26 You never know...Keranique...you could be 140 mph already :p 07:26 Hi Darren 07:27 Working on the advisories now 07:27 It is possible 07:27 According to Hype's thing, I'm 140mph in a week 07:27 I'm 135mph already :P 07:27 I bet I'm 65 mph 07:27 I see Steve and sassnare in chat, awesome! 07:27 @Steve Probably higher than that 07:27 I think you'll be 70mph by now :P 07:27 Steve is like 70 07:27 Minimum 65mph :P 07:27 Yay! Hopefully I'm a hurricane (aka chat mod) soon! 07:27 Steve and Steve2 07:27 What the heck... 07:27 @Steve I hope you are 07:27 :P 07:27 Power went out out of nowhere 07:27 Hai nuno 07:28 And my PC displayed a "Packard Bell" thing i've never seen before 07:28 Nuno pls 07:28 WTMW nuno 07:28 Lots of flashes. 07:28 Seriously. 07:28 Nuno pls 2 07:28 Steve I think you should do a RfCM (request for chat Mod). 07:28 @Sass I like your new name :P 07:28 Probably soon. 07:28 Skullmaster15 07:28 :P 07:28 :p 2045 Atlantic Hurricane Season#Tropical Storm Bobby 07:28 lol 07:29 Hi sass! 07:29 Hi Darren. 07:29 The lights here in our house sometimes go flashin' 07:29 :p 07:29 Why was the skeleton good at wrestling? He never broke any BONES! 07:29 :P 07:29 like how did this happen out of nowhere 07:29 Skullmaster is here :P 07:29 That was a corny joke 07:29 :P 07:29 Yes, yes it was :p . 07:29 I made TS Bobby in my 2045 season similar to Colin :P 07:29 Except that it was 60mph 07:30 Ryne is right, Doug IS getting violent. 07:31 He was 07:31 Now he said he'll leave us alone if we don't bother him 07:31 ^ 07:31 On FakeCountries 07:31 I might go to wrong La nina during the summer User:DarrenDude#Activtity Scale 07:31 Yeah, let's not bother him anymore or he'll keep socking 07:31 Moderate El Nino? 07:31 Let's do what he says then 07:31 @Darren 07:31 ;( 2016 06 10